1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to paper handling for a typewriter and, more particularly, to apparatus for advancing a sheet of paper to a desired first line printing position.
2. Statement Regarding the Prior Art
Various apparatus has been proposed and implemented for semi-automatically inserting paper into a typewriter. Generally, however, such apparatus has had limited appeal because complicated special purpose mechanisms were required that unduly increased machine costs and because the operator was required to learn a somewhat involved procedure to achieve a result that could be accomplished manually with only a moderate effort.
The increase in costs and complexity arises because provision must be made for operator indication of the desired first line printing position and because the paper path must be prepared for paper insertion, for example, by moving a paper hold-down device at the printing line out of the paper path so as not to interfere with the leading edge of the incoming page (or pack including carbons).
Also, from a cost standpoint it would be desirable to use the normal typewriter indexing mechanism for paper advance. A problem arises, however, because the operator may select various indexing rates and, consequently, a commanded number of indexing operations does not correspond to a particular advance distance rather, the distance will reflect the operator selection. Moreover it is not desirable to disturb the operators indexing rate selection, but it is desirable to achieve the maximum paper input speed.